Who Do You Love?
by Disappear500
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were thrown into hell...how did this happen? Simple...Lucy's cousin got bored, and decided to entertain herself by setting Fairy Tails self-proclaimed match-makers loose on the would-be couple.


**READ THIS! **Hey Guy's! I just wanted to tell you that I'm writing this for 2 reasons. 1) The idea popped in my head and I thought it was hilarious. 2) I'm currently working on a group of original characters that I made up and plan on using in a lot of my Fan-Fictions from now on so I wanted to give you guys a sneak peak at the main character to see what you thought. (In case of future confusion, yes, the character's name is D. No, the D does not stand for anything despite what she says. She just likes the letter and the way it sounds as a name. I prefer X because it sounds cooler. However, this character had to be called D, because so many people called her a Demon or the Devil that D just fits better than X in her case. I'm writing a book, with a character called X and she's _much_ nicer.)

* * *

Who Do You Love?

It all started with a question…a very _dangerous_ question for Natsu and Lucy, _especially_ whenever Mira or Lisanna were around. Ever since Lisanna's return, the girl had joined her sister in her quest to get the two mages together. They had tried to make the two realize their feelings for each other countless times, to no avail. Now, Natsu and Lucy weren't stupid. They knew perfectly well what the duo was up to, and therefore, avoided the subject with them as much as possible. What no one realized though was that Natsu and Lucy were already aware of their feelings for each other and were simply annoyed at the pair for constantly butting their noses in where they weren't wanted nor needed. Well,_ that_ and the pair was terrified of what would happen if they actually got together. If Mira and Lisanna were this bad _now_, imagine how they'd be if they were actually _dating_. A shiver goes down their spines at the mere thought. To make matters worse, D was finding entertainment in watching them suffer.

_I _really_ need to get her back for that one day_, Lucy thought. What _Lucy_ didn't realize though was that D knew perfectly well about the true state her relationship with Natsu was in. D knew that the two were in love but were too annoyed-at/terrified-of the white-haired duo to do anything about it. She knew this. She could fix it. But, unfortunately for Natsu and Lucy, she thought it was _way_ too much fun to watch the four people suffer for her to ruin it by doing something to help them out. No. D was enjoying every _second_ of this _hilarious_ situation. She had even begun setting Natsu and Lucy up for Lisanna and Mira's so-called _match-making_ opportunities. Like today, remember that _question_ mentioned earlier? Guess who asked it, knowing _full_ well the chain reaction it would set off? That's right. D did, that evil woman. All because Lucy made the mistake of letting her cousin get _bored_. Letting D get bored is like asking Natsu if he was hungry. Nothing good could come from it, and you will regret ever allowing it to happen in the first place. D would have to do something to make things more entertaining. And that's how this _terrible_ situation began…

"I'm bored," D declared from her spot across from Gray. Lucy had, _stupidly_, asked the ice-mage to keep her cousin entertained while she was talking with Levy.

"Tell me about it," Gray answered. D turned to Gray with an evil grin on her face.

"No, I have a _much_ better idea," she purred.

"Ho?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Mhm," D hummed leaning forward, her chin resting on her interlaced fingers.

"Do tell," Gray said leaning forward with his chin on his fist. D pulled one hand from under her chin and motioned for Gray to come closer with one finger. Gray leaned across the table as D leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Speaking quietly enough that the dragon slayers couldn't hear her, but Gray could still understand her; D began whispering her plan into Gray's ear. A few minutes later Gray burst out laughing. D laughed as well.

"Wow," he basically shouted gaining the attention of all the guild members, "I never knew Lucy was such an idiot! _Natsu_ I knew about, but _Lucy_?" He started laughing again. This caused the two in question to begin moving angrily towards the seemingly 'unsuspecting' pair.

"I know right?" D laughed. "I would bet if we played that game they would _never_ win. They're too love-dense!" When D said the word 'love-dense', she had 'accidently' caught the attention of the matchmaking duo, who, seeing the people in question heading for the laughing mages, quickly made their way over to the table Gray and D were currently occupying. Amazingly, all four of the mages arrived at the same time. The entire guild was silent as they watched the confrontation that was about to begin.

"Who'd you say was an idiot, Gray?" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison at the same time Mira shouted:

"What do you mean love-dense?" and Lisanna shouted:

"What game?"

Gray and D looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Gray smirked before turning back to the group they had successfully accumulated.

"I called you," he pointed at Lucy, "and you," he pointed at Natsu, "idiots."

"And I called you love-dense," D interjected before either of the mages could get a word out, "meaning," she turned to Mira, "they have difficulty in understanding or picking up feelings of love." She then turned to Lisanna before anyone could interrupt her and said, "The game I was referring to is called 'Who Do You Love?'" D had to hold in the urge to laugh at the blank stares she received from everyone but Gray who was smirking. Gray decided to explain for her when he saw her struggling not to laugh.

"It's a game where you sit in a circle or around something and spin a bottle, and when it lands on someone, you have to guess who they're in love with. If you get it _right_, you can make the person do whatever you want, just one thing though, but if you get it _wrong_…"Gray trailed off at that point.

"What?" Mira and Lisanna asked already forming plans in their matchmaking-obsessed minds. A smile, which could only be described as pure evil, spread itself across D's face at that point.

"_You_ have to do whatever _they_ say for the rest of the day," D said in a voice that sent chills down their spines.

"What if you refuse to do something?" Lisanna asked. D's face lit up in evil delight making Lisanna instantly regret her question.

"If you break the rules then you'll get a _punishment_," D looked positively ecstatic which made everyone in the guild freeze in fear of whatever '_punishment_' it was that D would think up. They had learned long ago that D was someone you _did not_ wanna mess with. And from the evil giggles escaping her mouth, this '_punishment_' would _not_ be pretty.

"I say we play!" Erza said suddenly appearing behind Gray causing everyone but D to jump.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" D asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, all of us of course!" Erza said gesturing to the small group gathered around the table.

"Wait!" Lucy suddenly shouted gaining everyone's attention. "How would you know if you had guessed the right person?"

"Oh! Didn't I mention that?" D asked.

"No," Lucy stated.

"This game was originally made by girls that were too shy to confess their feelings, so when the bottle landed on them, the spin-ee had to tell everyone who they loved after the spin-er had made their guess. This way you could find out how the person truly feels without getting your feelings hurt. The best part is you know they aren't lying because a truth spell is on the bottle, so when it lands on you, you can't lie." D explained.

"Smart," Levy said suddenly appearing next to Lucy making everyone but D jump once more. Gajeel, Freed, Romeo, and Wendy had joined their group without the others noticing. (Okay, let's just say that when referring to everyone, D is not included.)

"Thank you," D said with a smile.

"You made this game?" Lucy asked blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, those people who follow me around annoyed me with their inability to just say how they feel so I made up this game to shut them up," D said sounding _extremely_ annoyed. (The people who follow D around would be the group of characters I made up. You'll meet them in another story.)

"That explains the _punishment_ thing," Natsu mumbled. Everyone murmured their agreement. D simply raised an eyebrow.

"So," Mira said excitedly, "are we playing or what?"

"Yes," Erza answered at the same time Natsu said:

"No."

"Ha!" Gray exclaimed. "I told you he couldn't do it!"

"Love-dense, like _I_ said," D corrected.

"What did you just say?" Natsu yelled.

"A MAN DOES NOT BACK OUT FROM A CHALLENGE!" Elfman suddenly yelled from _wherever_ he was… D and Gray shared a look of understanding before D gave a victorious smirk.

"Are you a man, Natsu?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Gray interjected, "he's a woman. Just look at his hair!"

"I am _**NOT**_ a woman!" Natsu shouted.

"So you're a girl then?" Gray countered with a smirk.

"Are you lookin' for a fight, stripper?" Natsu shouted.

"So you're a man then?" D asked. "Does that mean you're playing?"

"Of course I am!" Natsu shouted without thinking about the outcome first.

"Good. Then it's settled! We're all going to play 'Who Do You Love?'!" Erza declared making Natsu's face pale as he realized what he'd just agreed to. Lucy, who wouldn't _dare_ defy Erza simply glared at him.

"Oops," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Oops."

After a lot of fighting and tricking, (You can guess that the tricking was done by D and Gray.) Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Freed, Romeo, Wendy, Jellal masquerading as Mystogun, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, D, Gray, Natsu and Lucy all ended up playing the game. Ten minutes after the players had been decided D had finally managed to snatch the bottle away from the idiot and the female pervert. (Another two of my characters, you'll meet them in another story as well…-In case you're wondering, yes there is more than one person who is referred to as pervert, there are two and, you guessed it, one's a male and the other's female. This is why instead of simply saying pervert, it says female pervert- Okay, back to the story.)

"Okay, Lucy," D said turning to the girl. They had moved to a private room where the guild members wouldn't bug them, Freed and Levy had put runes so that no one could eavesdrop and D had made them all swear that 'What is said in this room stays in this room'. They were currently sitting in a circle on the floor. "Since you say you're _not_ Love-dense," D spun the bottle on her finger before offering it to her cousin, "you first." Lucy gulped, but took the bottle anyway before placing it in the middle of the circle and spinning it. The bottle landed on Mirajane, who seemed extremely happy at the development. "Okay cus, prove me wrong. Who do you think Miss Way-Too-Happy loves?" This comment earned some laughs from the mage's in the room. Mira looked at Lucy with an unknown gleam in her eye, but Lucy merely smiled.

"Freed," she said confidently. Said boy's jaw dropped while Mira simply looked at Lucy in disbelief.

"Okay then," D turned to Mira. "Who do you love?" That seemed to be when Mira realized (too late) that she would have to say who she was in love with. The barmaid gulped. "You have to answer you know." D had an evil smile on her face showing she knew _exactly_ what was going through the white-haired beauty's mind at that moment. "Who do you love?"

"Freed," Mira admitted. Lucy had a victorious smirk on her face. Freed looked completely shell-shocked.

"That means Lucy got it right," D said chuckling at the look on Freed's face. "Now the winner should give the loser an order. Remember, it can be _anything_ you want."

"Okay then….Mira," Lucy started with a grin.

"Yes Lucy?" Mira asked innocently.

"From now on...stop trying to set me up with _certain people_. Got it?" Lucy asked. Mira looked shell-shocked, Gray burst out laughing, and Natsu was silently cheering on the inside.

"Can she do that?" Mira asked.

"She can," D said with an _extremely_ terrifying smile. Mira pouted and spun. D locked eyes with Gray and jerked her head towards Natsu. No one seemed to notice this as they all stared at the bottle like their lives depended on it, and, considering the fact that Mira had just lost her access to Lucy's love life…it just might. The bottle came to a sudden, unnatural halt in front of Natsu. Everyone blinked except for two certain people. Natsu turned pale.

"Yes!" Mira cheered. So what if she didn't have access to _Lucy's_ love life? She still had access to _Natsu's_!

"_Gray_!" D roared. Gray tried not to laugh. "You can't stop the bottle on whoever you want it to land on!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he said.

"Okay then," D started surprisingly letting it go, probably because she'd do it too no doubt, "since Gray interfered, Natsu!"

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"Spin," D commanded. "Oh, Mira, get out of the circle."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because everyone already knows who you love so you need to move so the bottle won't land on you again," D explained. Mira left the circle, everyone shifted to fill her gap, and Natsu reached forward and spun. The bottle spun smoothly and finally stopped on…D. Mira squealed in delight.

"I always wondered who you loved!" she squealed again. "Now I'll finally know!"

"Okay, Natsu," D said with an amused smirk. "Who do you think _I_ love?" Natsu gulped as he thought about it.

"That guy, the one that's always with you, what's his name?" Natsu asked. (You'll figure this out in a different story. No one actually knows his name though.)

"Okay, so D," Mira said looking at the girl with an evil gleam in her eye. "Who do you love?" D leaned back and thought about it.

"I have no idea," she answered. "I don't think I _love_ anybody…" Everyone's jaw dropped. "So then Natsu," D said looking at the boy with an evil smile, "for the first thing I'm gonna ask you to do today. I want you to _make-out_ with the person you love for 5 minutes." Mira squealed and nearly fainted from happiness.

"Um…do you want me to do that _now_?" Natsu asked. D smiled.

"Yea, do it now." Natsu gulped. Suddenly D got a look of surprise on her face. "Wait…in order to do that…we need to know…Who do you love?" And with that, Mira and Lisanna were suddenly shouting in Natsu's face:

"Yes, Natsu, who _do_ you love? Is it Lucy? It _is_ Lucy isn't it? I'll kill you if it's not Lucy!" The said boy was pale and had a look of terror on his face. "_Tell_ us, Natsu!"

The boy must have finally had enough, because he suddenly ran from the room. D and Gray burst out laughing. Lucy took this as a chance to escape and ran after Natsu.

* * *

The two were safely hidden at Natsu's house, lying on the floor next to each other in exhaustion (Lucy's house would be the first place they would check.) when Natsu turned to Lucy with a blush on his cheeks. She didn't notice though.

"Damn her. She did that on purpose," Lucy stated with a glare at the ceiling. Unnoticed by the blond-girl, the boy beside her was slowly moving closer. "I'll get her for that…"

"Lucy," Natsu whispered softly as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened and soon Natsu had unconsciously pinned Lucy to the floor. Minutes passed and the kiss was slowly becoming more heated. Finally the pair was forced to pull away for air. They were both breathing very hard.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice was airy and breathless.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice was husky. He bent down into another heated kiss.

"I told you to make-out not have sex," a voice said effectively yanking the two out of their own world and bringing them back to reality. Their heads snapped back to see no one other than D squatting in front of them with an _extremely_ amused look on her face. "Though, if you really want to, I could come tell you the news later?"

"What news?" Lucy asked trying to ignore the sex comment even though her entire face was now the same color as Natsu's hair, and if she had cared to look up she would have seen his face was so pink -ahem, salmon, one could hardly tell where his face ended and his hair began, something D found _hilarious_, by the way. Before answering D took out a camera and took a picture of Natsu and Lucy's faces. (Don't ask where she gets things from…no one knows. Even _I_ don't know.) As much as Natsu and Lucy may want to they wouldn't dare try to take something from D. Doing that was like jumping into a pit of spikes, extremely stupid and you'd probably die.

"I forgot to tell you one rule," D said with a grin. Natsu gulped.

"What rule?" Lucy asked.

"If you run away…you're my _slave_ for an _entire week_," D said with a grin.

"EH?!" They both screamed at the same time. And that's how one question made Natsu and Lucy's life _hell_ for one week.

Meanwhile, the others, having been informed of the forgotten rule, were still playing the game and 5 new couples had been formed. That's right, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Juvia and Gray, Freed and Mirajane and even Romeo and Wendy had all become couples. (Lisanna wasn't in love with anyone...sad but true.)

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! If not, dah well! I still found it funny! Let me know what you think of the character so far! I just showed you her nice side! I can't wait until you meet her dark side, aka her _real_ personality! Hopefully you'll hate her and love her at the same time! Until next time...*pounds fist to chest;gives peace sign* PEACE!

OKAY! For those of you who don't understand how this is D being _nice_, let me explain it for you. As you know, D was aware of Natsu and Lucy's dilemma when it came to their relationship, so she planned out the entire situation, from Gray's laughter, to tricking everyone into playing the game, to using magic to make the bottle stop where she wanted it to (Lucy's spin landing on Mira, and Natsu's spin landing on her). When she told Natsu to make-out with the person he loved, it was her giving him a reason to kiss Lucy, and she knew that Mira and Lisanna would pounce on him the second she asked who he loved. Once they did that it was obvious, _to her_, that Natsu would run away and Lucy would use the confusion as her chance to escape. She figured they'd run together and that they'd _finally_ kiss. She didn't tell them the slave rule on purpose so that they _would_ runaway and she could use them as her slaves as payment for allowing them to have their first kiss. Needless to say...she actually did a _very_ nice thing at an _extremely_ high cost... Her hearts in the right place, but she can't help it if she's evil! XD


End file.
